User talk:Legionwrex
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Legionwrex page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 22:54, August 12, 2010 Typo Well, it appears that I have some sort of reputation that I need to live down to in your mind. Not sure why, as you still haven't answered my question as to what you are referring to. Still, I thought I should point out (and please note that I'm doing so politely. If I was really a 'hard-ass' or whatever, I could rip on you remorselessly for this) that your user page describes you as a 'cristian' when I think what you meant it to say was 'Christian'. Unless, of course, you belong to a religion devoted to someone named Cris or Crist. SpartHawg948 22:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if im being offensive, am new to this wiki and pretty mutch any other wiki out there. I feel stupid for spelling wrong but I type fast and I dont really care unless its importent,but at least I spell better than other poeple on this wiki. Sorry again that I didnt reply sooner. Legionwrex 21:49, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :One more little comment - it's SpartHawg. Not sparthog. Each part of the name does have significance, and the Hawg actually more so than the Spart. SpartHawg948 21:55, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok got itLegionwrex 22:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Halo Hey there! Yeah, I'm a Halo/GOW/ME nut too (though the last one is obvious, heh). I had all the books, but moving across the US meant I had to leave them behind. Great writing, though. I go to my nearest bookstore and drool over the Halo Encyclopedia every chance I get. I own all the soundtracks and the game trilogy (I played ODST as a rental and loved it, but couldn't commit to it). I'm excited about Reach as well. I don't play online much, but if you ever see a message from TheRealizedOne, that'll be me. Thanks for sharing! John117XL 04:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Spelling Please note the site's policy on spelling. Changing a valid spelling, armour, to armor, isn't allowed as it violates the policy. UK and US spelling are both perfectly acceptable on this site. Lancer1289 05:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I just thought it fit the article more do to the fact the stats spell armour armor.--Legionwrex 05:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :However there are other places where things are spelled like that even on other enemy pages. Bottom line is don't change it as all it creates is headaches. Lancer1289 06:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Understood.--Legionwrex 06:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Language Since you posted the blog, you have to be willing to accept any and all comments that are posted there. Please remove the comment from that user's talk page as it was both inappropiate and compleletely uncalled for. Also note that you are walking the line on Language as detalied in the Community Guidelines in the language and banning sections. Again please remove the comment from the user's talk page, uncalled for, inappropiate, and also I can take that as threatening. Lancer1289 16:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Actually after doing some research into actions that other admins have taken, I fell justified in saying this, either remove the comment from the user's talk page and remove your comment from your blog, or there will be consequences for your actions, i.e. a ban. The comments are a blatant violation of the sections in the Community Guidelines. You threatened a user, used inappropriate language, left a very inappropriate message on a user's talk page, and also insulted that user. Again I am giving you a warning to either remove the comments or face a ban. Your comments were completely uncalled for and violated the guidelines for behavior around here. Lancer1289 17:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) How do I do that.--Legionwrex 17:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) How do i do that.--Legionwrex 17:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :If you are talking about the blog, then I'll delete both comments, but you need to withdraw your comment from the user's talk page yourself. However I still need your permission to do that. We have procedures and I won't break them. Lancer1289 17:41, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. Just did,how ever when you own all halo games, and have been a fan of it scence the very begining, and when some one always spoils it,you would be mad to when a guy feels he needs to go around and spoil the ending just to make himself feel good,I feel like I have been robbed of the ending!--Legionwrex 17:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I have been a Halo fan as well, but since I also read The Fall of Reach, I already had a good idea how it ended. However, and this may be me, but your comment on the blog hasn't been removed, the comment on the user's talk page has, but the blog still remains. Maybe its a cache thing, but I can jsut delete the comment altogether. Lancer1289 17:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and I give you permision.--Legionwrex 17:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I did delete, just look.--~~~~ :Well either way it's gone. And again please heed this warning about language. None of the admins like banning people but the law here must be upheld. Thanks. Lancer1289 17:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC)